


[ART] If Wishes Came True (It Would've Been You)

by hollysparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysparrilla/pseuds/hollysparrilla
Summary: Artwork for If Wishes Came True (It Would've Been You) by Angeii_K.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	[ART] If Wishes Came True (It Would've Been You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeii_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Wishes Came True (It Would've Been You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227822) by [Angeii_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/pseuds/Angeii_K). 



> Ang, working with you has been a wonderful ride. I enjoyed every second of it and at the same time challenged me and made me improve even when i thought i couldn't make it so I'm really thankful for that <3.

_**"I'm sorry."** _

_**"What for?"** _

_**"For having to leave so soon?"** _

* * *

For a HQ version, you can [click here!](https://i.imgur.com/XdaUxes.jpg)


End file.
